Book four: Air
by Sephay
Summary: Aang and the gang attack the fire nation. Betrayal lies a step away. Only time will tell when peace will finally settle and the balance will be restored. Pairings: Maiko, Katang, Sokki.
1. Trust

**Chapter 1: Trust**

The young man was uneasy. He had been traveling on air for two days. Fire bending was the only way he could stay airborne. His uncle had once told him to think before acting. Zuko had to think now. The hardest part of the plan was gaining trust, but how? He had to show the Avatar peace of mind. Therefore, he would be sending out a peaceful aura. All of a sudden it clicked.

Zuko lowered his balloon towards a town. He knew just what to do.

"**A**ANG!" Katara had to find him, and fast. She kept running through the air temple, until-"OW!"

Aang was the first to recover. "Hey, Katara, you called?"

Katara stood up. Her eyes were fierce as she said," Zuko found us."

Zuko hopped out of the balloon quickly. He cursed the blazing red. It seemed to be shouting out a warning to everything. He set his bag on the ground. Golden orbs scanned the surrounding area. Three people seized him. He didn't bother fighting back. It would be faster this way. He felt many eyes burning holes into his skull as he kneeled down in submission.

He watched as the crowd parted to allow the Avatar to see him. "Zuko, why are you here?" the Avatar asked with a guarded voice.

"Do you want to learn firebending?" he asked in a calm voice.

Aang blinked. He eyed the Avatar, carefully. He repeated his question. "Do you want to learn firebending?"

"Aang, we can't let him leave. He'll rat us out to the Fire Nation," said a blind girl.

Aang's brow furrowed as he concentrated. Zuko wanted to laugh on how hard Aang had to think to come to the same conclusion that he, ex-prince of the Fire Nation, had thought of the previous day.

"Okay, I see your point, Toph, but where would we keep him?"

"Sokka and Haru can keep an eye on him in their room. Why-"

"What? You can't put me in the same room as him!" Sokka cried out indignantly.

Haru put a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Sokka, we have to do everything we can. This is war."

Sokka sighed. His shoulders slumped forward. Why was he acting childish? He had responsibilities to take care of. His father was counting on him. His head snapped forward and he straightened his back. "Okay," he said submissively.

* * *

"Hm, it seems that brother has betrayed us, again," Azula said in a monotone," Why am I not surprised? Mai, did you find anything in his room?"

"Yes, princess." Mai handed Azula the scroll that Zuko wrote.

Azula's eyes scanned the scroll. She let out a sharp laugh. "Following the Avatar is he? That's so typical of him. Oh, Mai, I'm sorry. He says he'll 'love you forever, no matter what happens.'"

Ty Lee chose this moment to kart wheel through the door. "Are we hunting the Avatar again, Princess Azula?"

Azula's eyes sparkled as she announced," No, we're staying here. The Avatar will come back eventually. When he does, we'll be ready. We might even have new allies, if we're lucky."

"New allies? May I ask who?" Mai asked quietly.

"They're coming in right now," Azula said happily.

* * *

"So, now that you're done talking in front of me, where should I go?"

"Oh, you can go to hell," Katara snapped.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," he quipped.

Aang cleared his throat. "Haru, please show Zuko your room. Katara, would you get him an extra cot, please?"

Zuko packed the unlit candles into his bag. He followed Haru to a quaint bedroom. There was one rolled cot and a rumpled cot on the floor. There was a window that overlooked the temple grounds. A small bench juts out from under the window and a small dresser was in one corner of the room.

"It's not much, but we barely use this room. We spend most of our time training outside," Haru said quietly.

Zuko nodded. He understood what he meant. Zuko himself almost never used his own room.

Katara opened the door. She threw a rolled cot at Zuko's head, which he caught before it reached his face. She turned and left without another word. Haru took this all into account.

"So, what's your relationship with Katara?"

"Who?"

"The girl who just walked in," Haru said a little annoyed.

"Nonexistent. Why?"

"Just wondering why she's so mad at you."

Zuko got up and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

* * *

Zuko spent the next two hours familiarizing himself with the territory. He was being watched. He knew that from years of living in the palace. Everyone looked out for him. Someone always watched his back. He looked over the edge of the cliff. He let his mind wander off.

Where was his mother? Was she safe? _Everything I've done was done to protect you._ Mai was still with his sister. Would Mai show Azula the letter? It had everything in there. His father wasn't concerned about him leaving. He didn't even try to convince him to stay. Not that it mattered anymore. His uncle was safe. Why hasn't Uncle come yet? Would his Uncle forgive him? Probably not.

"I wish I could say 'if I didn't know better', but I can't. You look like your checking out possible entry points. You're plotting something and I don't like it," said an accusing voice. It was familiar. He had heard it before.

"Whatever makes you feel better," Zuko said," it doesn't bother me that you think that. In fact, it's expected of you, but you'll see eventually. I'm not planning anything that would harm the Avatar."

"His name is Aang," Katara said," Remember it. Why are you even here?"

"I'm here to teach the Ava-Aang."

"Why? Last time I checked, you were quite happy helping your sister. What's changed?"

"That's not important," Zuko said stiffly.

"Well, if you slip up just once, I'll make sure you won't be able to again. Got that?" Katara lowered her voice," I still haven't forgotten the last time you changed sides. Next time, next time, I'll end you."

He turned and went up to his room. The room glowed orange since everything was almost white. The room was empty except for the furniture and himself. He set three candles on the bench. He sat down and folded his legs. He lit the candles with one finger tip and began his exercise.

He started counting each breath he took. After 30 minutes of focusing solely on that, he moved on. He analyzed his feelings. He felt sadness fill him and then anger took over.

"Whoa!" Zuko's eyes snapped open at the sound. The next thing he knew, he was drenched. He glowered at the source. The teen had his hair pulled back in a wolf ponytail.(A/N: Does that even make sense? It's a pony's tail! No wait, a wolf's tail. She definitely said, I mean typed wolf earlier…)

"Mind explaining?" Zuko glared at the boy. His body was steaming with anger.

"I saw a big fire and I figured-"

Zuko smirked at the boy. "My element is fire. There was no need to react that way. Your stash of dried meat is safe," he said snidely.

"How di-"

"The room reeks of dried meat. I didn't think the other one would harbor love for that crap. He seems to be a steak guy."

"Did you just insult-"

"How did you know I like steak?" Haru asked.

"I guessed," Zuko said. He looked out the window. It was pitch black outside. He sighed and took the cot given to him. He unrolled it and plopped down. He lay there, without a blanket. Sleep would evade him tonight. He snorted. Figures. He wasn't one to waste time. He got up and headed out once his two roommates started to snore. He grabbed his swords and went out to the temple grounds. He drew the two swords and went through his stances and his favorite attack patterns. Soon he was oblivious to his surroundings, and didn't notice someone watching him. After an hour of his mock battle, he stopped. His clothes clung to his body and his hair was limp.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like that."

Zuko looked at the source of the noise. A boy wheeled up to him in his wheel chair. A girl came out of the shadows as well. "That was impressive," she commented.

Zuko was confused. "How would you know?"

Toph scoffed. "I can see with earthbending."

"Why are you two out so late?"

"You're not my mother. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm training."

Teo's head shot back and forth as each person spoke.

"Why this late?"

"It's cooler at night."

"Ha! It's cool all the time up here. If you haven't _noticed_, we're on a mountain."

"Why are you so interested?"

"We're wat-"

"Hey, Toph, wasn't what he did earlier cool?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed. They were sent to watch him. He turned around and stalked off to his bedroom.

He lay back on his cot. The sun would rise soon. He would train the Avatar early in the morning, sunrise to sunset. With that in mind, he set off to look for the avatar. (A/N: Lol. Zuko's always looking for the avatar. It would be nice for some change ) ) He shook Haru awake. "Where's a washing area?"

Haru mumbled sleepily, "Room on the left." Haru shifted and fell asleep again.

Zuko walked off. He washed himself thoroughly and steamed off the excess water. He dressed in his simple fire nation outfit.

He left the bathing room only to run into Katara. "Where's Aang?" he asked quietly.

Katara's eyebrow rose. "Follow me," she said curtly.

Katara opened the door to Aang's room. Zuko went in immediately and shook the young monk awake. "Get up. Training starts in 30 minutes. Eat, dress, and do morning things now and meet me by the doors."

**A**ang almost jumped out of his skin when he woke up and saw Zuko. He listened to instructions and set off to complete his morning task. Before he could get out the door, Katara stopped him. "Don't let him push you around too hard. I don't trust him," Katara said gently. Aang nodded and took off.

**Z**uko looked at his pupil. This would be his first student. "Lets go." He led Aang to the cliff he had visited earlier.

"This is where your training begins."

* * *

So, tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.

This is my first fanfic! Yay me! I think…


	2. Taming the Beast

**Chp 2 Taming the Beast**

"Firebending is obviously the opposite of waterbending. Fire is the most aggressive of the four elements. Therefore, the user has to master fire. The beast will always test the master when the master falters. Never let the beast bite the hand of the master. If the master loses control then the fire will dominate. Fire originates from your body heat. To control fire, you must be able to control your breath. The key to firebending is in the breath," Zuko paused. Aang was standing still. He was focused on Zuko's lecture. Zuko decided that praise was in order.

"Aang," Zuko said as he smiled," You're-"

Zuko stopped talking. Aang's face had faltered from deep concentration to shock and then fear. Zuko frowned. "What is it?"

"Y-y-you smiled!"

"What of it?" Zuko snapped

"It was scary. You looked like you murdered someone."

Zuko's golden eyes glowered. _Is my smile that hideous? Mai didn't think so. Agh, dangerous thought. Not while I'm teaching the Avatar. Too late. _The damage was done. He was in a sulking mood now. "Your lesson is over now. Come back here after lunch."

Aang's eyes widened with perception. Apparently, he had hit a nerve. He bowed to Zuko in apology. It was the Fire Nation bow that he had learned from school. "Sorry, sifu Hotman," he said sincerely.

Zuko inclined his head slightly to accept the apology.

Aang turned to leave. "Oh, Aang."

"Yes, sifu Zuko?"

"Never say hotman ever again. Please."

"Uh, Ok, sifu Zuko." Aang left Zuko by the cliff to practice waterbending and earthbending.

Zuko's eyes appeared to study the horizon, but his mind was elsewhere. Would Mai forgive him? Would Uncle forgive him? He tore his eyes off the sky. He wouldn't think about that know. Not until the war was over.

To get his mind elsewhere, he started to train his firebending skills. His mind drilled every stance, position, and breath. He could feel the flames tickle his knuckles before completely releasing it. His mind coached him. He paused in a mid-air kick. The flame that shot out went too far and fell on some grass. Unfortunately, firebenders were never meant to pause in mid-air like airbenders could, so he, naturally, fell on his bottom. The voice that coached him was his Uncle's voice.

Zuko's head snapped around as he heard a giggling girl. Said girl then burst out laughing. His eyes narrowed at her. _That blind girl is on my nerves. _Toph wiped the corner of her eye. "That was too funny."

Zuko scowled at the girl, which was pointless since she was blind, and got up. After dusting off his backside thoroughly, he turned to leave. It was close to lunch time, but he didn't really care about eating.

* * *

The old man gazed back at his ally. "You've lost some weight, old friend." 

The old man sighed. "All good things must come to an end," he said with a grave tone.

"You're here to attend the meeting I presume?"

"Yes."

"May I know what you're going to bring to the table?"

"No, not here." The eldest of the two glanced around the tavern suspiciously.

"Very well, how about a game of Pi Sho?"

The old man gave a hearty laugh. "I would be delighted to play with you."

"This time, old man, I'll win."

"We'll see. We'll see."

* * *

Aang rushed through the halls of the eastern air temple. He ran toward Katara. "I'm looking for Zuko. Do you know where he is?" 

Katara chuckled. "The tides have turned for Zuko. He's now being hunted down by the Avatar."

Aang rolled his eyes in good nature. "So you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's in his room."

Aang slammed the door open. "Zuko!"

Zuko jumped awake. "Mom?"

Aang looked at Zuko oddly for a moment. Aang mentally shrugged his shoulders. He had more important things to do, such as learning firebending.

"Zuko, it's been an hour after lunch. You never showed up!"

"Sorry, Aang. I didn't get much sleep last night. Here, let's meditate."

Zuko stood and got his bag out. He set three candles out in the same place as last time.

"Get into a comfortable position. Keep your back straight," Zuko coached. He was impressed as Aang went into the position immediately.

"I've meditated before," Aang said lightly.

"Good, then this is review. Focus on your breathing. Counting the number of breaths helps. "

* * *

"They died? How hard is this procedure on the subjects?" 

"Princess, modif-"

"How hard is this process on their bodies?"

"Sometimes fatal, but it is possible. We've only used this procedure to put people in a submissive state of mind."

"Get it done right this time. I don't have that many prisoners."

"Yes, princess."

"Oh, and the next time you fail me, It'll be your life. Don't disappoint me."

The Di Li agent left in a hurry. Ty Lee giggled at the flustered man. "That was funny, Azula. Did you see him? He almost peed in his pants, Mai."

Mai smiled softly at Ty Lee. "Yes, I did."

* * *

"Nay" replied three men. 

"All of those in favor of my plan?"

"I" said four men.

Iroh gave a soft smile.

* * *

"You're ready for some the basic steps." 

Aang looked down. Basic steps would probably include shooting fire.

"You Ok, Aang?"

Aang put on a fake happy smile.

"Yeah, everything's Ok! I'm fine."

Zuko frowned. "Aang, what's the problem? Don't lie to me. I'll know."

Aang shifted uncomfortably. "It's just that, the last time I bended fire, I burned someone."

Zuko shook his head in understanding. "Where was the master when it happened?"

"He wasn't there."

"Well, now this is different. I'll be able to handle anything you throw. Besides, we're going through the forms and stances. Then, I'll teach you how to make and control fire."

"Ok."

The two boys(A/N: Does Zuko even fit into that category anymore?) trekked down the mountain carrying nothing. Zuko carried the tent that the two would share if it rained. The sky was clear, and there was not a chance that it would rain. He remembered the storm that had caught the ship on a clear day. Better safe than sorry. Aang had insisted on taking Appa down, but Zuko said that the walk would build stamina. When the two reached level ground, Aang decided to ask the question that had been bothering him.

"Why did we leave the temple?"

"I noticed that the higher we are, the less fire I can bend."

"Yeah, ok, I see."

"Alright, let's get started."

* * *

Sokka looked at his plans. He was standing at a table looking at his ultimate plan. He knew that the team had to attack at night. He had calculated when the next full moon would last night. It was in three days. He laughed softly to himself. He remembered Hama the Bloodbender. Katara could do it too, he mused. His head snapped up. She could bloodbend on a full moon. She wouldn't do it. He remembered the last time she had done it. She had cried for quiet awhile. He sighed. Katara would only do it, if someone was in danger. He gasped out loud, only to be interrupted by laughter. His only response was to leap down and yell 'Agh!' 

"Ya know what? It's funny to see you have little epiphanies. It's even more fun to scare you."

"Toph," Sokka whined," Leave me alone with my plans!"

Toph left immediately. Sokka could pull off a pout when he wanted to. Not that she could see his face, but rather, heard it in his voice.

Sokka could hear Toph giggle down the hallway randomly. If she told anyone-

"Hey, Sokka, do you know where Katara is?" Teo asked

"Probably spying on Zuko, or maybe she's training."

"Well, you do know that Zuko left with Aang down the mountain a moment ago, right?"

"What?!"

Teo backed away from the door as Sokka came out ranting about how stupid Aang was for trusting that spoiled prince along with some profane words.

* * *

Toph started to yell," And I can't come why?" 

"'Cause, someone has to manage everyone else."

Haru looked insulted. "I'm the oldest."

"Oh, yeah, that you are. You know what Toph, you can come earthbend me down, since Katara took Appa."

"Now I'm a pack mule?"

"Take one for the team, Toph."

* * *

Aang was preforming the form Zuko had shown him. Zuko watched with a sad look of remembrance. 

Azula had gotten that form right away, like she did everything. Their teacher praised her for her natural talent, and asked Zuko to try again. Zuko did and failed. He looked at the teacher for help, but she was busy teaching Azula another technique. His younger sister was gifted, no she was born lucky. A child prodigy by the time she was two. He looked at Aang, who was ending the seventh basic form that Zuko had shown him.

"That's good Aang," Zuko said," Let's get some fire, now. What do you remember from this morning?"

"Fire comes from the breath?"

"Not exactly from the breath. Fire comes from our body heat and is controlled with the breath. Here," Zuko said. He held out his hand as if he was going to high five Aang.

Aang touched Zuko's hand and felt the heat that radiated from his body. "I see."

"Good, now hold out your hand palm facing up. Focus your chi to your palm. Heat it internally by building up your chi. Not too much, or it'll shoot out into your face," Zuko instructed. He sighed in frustration. He could feel eyes on him, again. He would have to tolerate it for now.

Aang was able to produce a flame on his first try. It was a small flame because his confidence in firebending was slowly building up. Zuko let a small proud smile slip. It disappeared as he remember how creepy Aang thought his smile was.

"Just breathe with it, Aang," Zuko said. He heard the slight rustling of leaves.

After an hour had passed, Zuko decided that the Avatar had gotten the hang of it. He glared at the bushes, where three people were hiding. "Hey, Aang, let's do the first form with fire. I'll show you how, Ok?"

Zuko got into the middle of the clearing. He went through the basic form with firebending. He executed it perfectly, and went up to Aang. "Do it," he commanded.

Aang stepped toward the center and started to do the form. He jumped and kicked out flames, when he needed to. He punched out a few flames. Zuko moved toward the bushes where the trio of spies hid. He was a barrier that blocked their view of Aang and blocked the flames that came toward the bush.

Aang finished the form. He grinned widely at Zuko and bowed. It was his regular bow. "Thank you, sifu Zuko," Aang said with a smile on his face. Zuko nodded his head toward Aang's direction.

"He's safe. Do you want to take us up now?" he asked calmly. He was irritated at the three. They had a good reason to spy on him.

Sokka jumped out of the bush. "How'd you know where we were?"

Katara came out of the bush sheepishly. Toph jumped up and smiled at Aang before giving him a high five. Zuko started to pick up the unset tent. Sokka saw that he wasn't going to get an answer and started to head toward Appa. Katara looked at Zuko. Zuko walked toward her before stopping.

"Am I allowed to talk to Aang, your brother, and yourself now?" Zuko asked.

Katara sighed. "Yeah, sure," she said in defeat.

"Good," Zuko said,"I'll talk to you at the cliff at sunset. Bring your brother."

The five people flew back to the tip of the mountain. The ride back was quiet. Zuko lay his head on the rim of the saddle. He was tired. He cursed insomnia. Before he knew it, the bison had landed. He sighed. At sunset, he would have to explain himself. As to why he had come and answer other questions the three would throw at him.

He landed softly on the ground. The four other passengers went to the dining hall. He followed after them.

Haru, The Duke, and Teo had the table set. The table had an assortment of fruit in various bowls. Zuko sat near Aang and Teo. He bit into a peach. The others were conversing with each other comfortably. The blind girl was silent, but she was comfortable with the casual conversation. Zuko felt that the water tribe siblings were tense with him around. Haru and Teo virtually ignored him. Aang was Aang, and The Duke had left to take care of nature's call.

Zuko left the table silently. He took his time getting to the cliff. The others were finishing off their supper, so he would be early. He lay down on the hard temple grounds and slowly he lost all train of thought.

* * *

Mai lay in her bed. She missed Zuko. She was also mad at him. _That's completely unfair of him to ask me that. _She meditated on the letter Zuko had left her. She was capable of doing it, but did she really want to? She loved Zuko, but could she still love him after what he did? 

Her mind idly wandered toward the newest prisoner. The prisoner was a waterbending girl who hadn't done anything wrong. She was Azula's pet. Azula wanted to have fun with the other prisoners, but the princess' plan would be useless without them. Azula had sighed and ordered a commander to take his fleet and search for a 'rag doll'. Mai remembered Azula's orders._ "This toy has to be strong. It can break easily. I want it to be pretty."_ Mai shuddered with pity for the poor girl, who looked only 13 years old.

* * *

Zuko looked at the person standing over him. 

"Zuko?" Aang asked. He was concerned over his new friend. Zuko was just staring off into space.

"Yeah?" He mentally berated himself for not noticing another presence.

"You were staring off into space. You had me worried there," Aang said lightly.

"Where are the others?"

"They're coming."

Zuko nodded. He could wait for awhile.


	3. Discussions

**Chapter 3: Discussions **

Aang sat down in front of Zuko. The two siblings sat down. Zuko shifted on the ground uncomfortably. _This isn't awkward, at all. _"So, I guess I'll start as to why I decided to join you guys," he sat up and continued," My great-grandfathers are Firelord Souzin and Avatar Rouku-"

"Really?" asked the baffled trio.

"Please, no interruptions. As I was saying, they're my great-grandfathers. Uncle said that is the reason I struggle so much. I'm split inside into two parts. Should I help the fire nation? Or teach the Avatar and possibly destroy the nation?

"When I returned to my home, I found it was not what I had expected. My father was proud of something I did not do. Azula had lied to him about her killing the Avatar. She said it was me. It's difficult to live under false pride.

"My Uncle was in prison this entire time. I visited him. I tried to get his help, but he refused. I don't blame him. He was the one who encouraged me to find out about my great-grandfathers." Zuko paused.

Aang had gotten solemn and Katara looked like she was going to bust out with a million questions. Sokka was quiet. He was pondering on Zuko's information.

"Questions? Comments?" Zuko asked. He was slightly amused by their facial expressions.

"How do we know that you're not going to turn on us like last time?" Katara asked.

"Good question. I'm not welcome back there anymore. During the eclipse, I spoke with my father. Let's just say that he isn't too happy with me, now. Besides it wasn't the first time I went against him," Zuko looked meaningfully at Aang.

"How many times have you helped us Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Four times, if teaching you counts."

"When did you help us before?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"I freed Aang when he was captured by Zhao. Azula caught up with you guys, and uncle and I fought. In Ba Sing Se, I freed Appa from the Di Li," Zuko said.

Sokka snapped back to reality. "When was Aang captured by Zhao?"

"When you two were sick. I'll have to say, I didn't know you rescued Appa. No wonder he was able to get to us on time," Aang answered smoothly.

"How did you get past Zhao without him noticing it was you?" Katara asked. For all she knew, it was a set up.

"I went as the Blue Spirit on both rescue missions. Ask Aang. He saw me when I rescued him. Are you three satisfied?"

The two nodded and got up to leave. Zuko looked at Aang, who looked at Zuko.

"Yeah?" Zuko asked cautiously.

"'Yeah?' Is that anyway to speak to your great-grandfather?" Aang asked. Aang let out a laugh before turning solemn suddenly.

"You know what happened to your great-grandfathers, right?" Aang asked.

"Yes. Don't worry. My great-grandfather Rouku will keep me in line. Besides, the two fought together to save people, remember?"

Aang smiled. "Yeah! Hey, let's go see what the battle plan is!"

* * *

Mai wandered over to the prison barracks. She didn't really like going to this part of the traing camp, but she had to find Azula. Faint screams could be heard outside the small room. Azula was having fun. Mai took a deep breath and entered the room.

Azula stood over the cowering girl. Her golden eyes glistened with mirth. Bloodlust ran strong throughout the royal families. Azula's back and red dress was clean. Her blade and boots were tainted with blood. The princess took out a red handkerchief and wiped the blade.

The pale little girl scrambled away from her tormentor. Her raven black hair was messed.

"Yes, Mai?" Azula asked calmly.

"The Firelord demands your presence," Mai said. She was slightly curious as to why His Majesty needed his perfect daughter.

Azula stiffened slightly before relaxing. "Very well. Thank you Mai."

* * *

Sokka set up his plans in the front of the room. He mentally prepared himself to give his presentation. He smiled at his small audience. Finally, Zuko and Aang took their seats on the ground and he began.

"We'll have to start our invasion from a different point. This island, right here, will give us the best angle to breach the gates. We'll come in on Appa as a cloud. Any attacks on us will be blocked by Zuko. We're going to land, around here. If that spot is taken then we'll go here. Zuko, Aang, and Katara will go to the palace to search for the Fire Lord. Haru, Toph, and I will stick as close to your backs as we can. Teo will fly overhead and drop bombs on soilders' heads and tear holes in balloons with knives. The Duke will supply Teo with bombs from above on Appa. Once we get to the palace, my group will keep any Fire soldiers from getting to Aang's group. Any questions so far?"

"What about the others from last time?" Katara asked softly.

Sokka looked at his little sister. He swallowed down the urge to give in and save them first, but didn't. "We might not be save any of our last soldiers. We need to overthrow the Fire Lord and then we'll save our soldiers. The Fire Lord is our priority."

"Okay." Katara said. She took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly. She felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her, but Sokka must have felt that way too. She had to be strong too.

Sokka looked around the room again before he jumped back to the rest of his plan. "Once Aang's group is done, they'll call Appa. Appa is the signal for everyone to head inside the palace. Once inside the palace, we will secure the throne room. Zuko or, if Zuko doesn't make it, Aang will be crowned Fire Lord. I will discuss individual groups separately. Aang's group is first. My group and Teo's group have break now. I'll get you two later."

Duke and Haru stood and exited the room. Sokka faced the small group there, and started to go through different scenarios.

(A/N: Since I have to write what they do, then I'll just not type up different scenarios. You just need to know that Sokka planned for a lot of things to happen.)

* * *

"Father," Azula acknowledged her father. She dropped to her knees and bowed down before his throne. Her forehead was a fraction of an inch off the ground. She calmed herself and continued to speak. "I heard that you are displeased with me, Father. Did I deal falsely with you?"

The Fire Lord stepped through the flames that blocked the throne. The fire parted before its master before it died. "Rise, Azula, my daughter," he said. His voice was fatherly and Azula unconsciously took comfort in it and rose. She faced her father, and he looked at her kindly.

A harsh smack resonated in the room as his hand caught her unguarded left cheek. With a small gasp, she stumbled to the side slightly and fell to her knees. Her cheek burned, but she didn't dare rub it, less she anger him. Her pride was injured as was her cheek. Her face would portray her father's displeasure for the rest of the day. Hopefully, he would leave it like that. She berated herself. Having hope was wrung out of her by the time she was twelve.

"You know your fault with me. You are dismissed," The Fire Lord said calmly.

Azula picked herself off the ground and bowed to her father. "Thank you, Father," she monotonously replied.

* * *

The group ate in silence. They were still processing the information that Sokka had given them. Zuko had been a helpful asset. He taught Sokka how a fire nation solider thought. Aang and Katara left together. Later Sokka and The Duke left to go to their sleeping quarters. Haru and Teo left soon after the later four. Zuko sat alone. He enjoyed the silence that everyone had left.

His mind moved forward to his minor problem. How was he going to go to sleep tonight? He kept on dozing in and out. He needed to focus for the battle. His arms crossed his chest as he pondered on different methods. He could always get someone to knock him out, but he remembered his uncle saying that forced unconscious was bad for the health. Option B was to do what his uncle did, which was to drink tea. But what kind of tea?

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Zuko would have made an undignified sound if he wasn't already used to Ty Lee jumping up at him from behind. Toph was leaning against the wall. He remembered that she never left. He let out a small sigh, he let his guard down.

"Ways to get to sleep," he said honestly.

"Hm, weird, you're telling the truth. You havin' trouble getting some sleep around here?"

"Yeah."

"I could always knock you out."

Zuko sweat-dropped.

* * *

"Aang I've been wanting to talk to you for quite some time," Katara said.

Aang's eyes got wide. He was very perceptive. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, what is it?" Aang asked. He tried to sound clueless, but failed.

"You know, what happened before the eclipse. Is that really how you feel about me?"

Aang gulped. He could say no and possibly hurt her feelings or even worse, have her relieved. He could also say yes, and they would go out and stuff. Yes could also mean rejection. He made up his mind right then and there.

"Yes, but, Katara, I don't think it is wise of us to do anything now."

"Why not? You like me, and I like you. What's there to stop us?"

"Katara, we should be careful. I mean, you and I might not make it."

"Exactly! We might never get the chance to be together," Katara said. She felt like crying and screaming at the same time. She sat down on the ground. Aang felt a little helpless and walked over to her. He kneeled down and draped his arm around her.

"We're already together, kinda. I've liked you for a long time, Katara. Let's just wait. There's no need to rush things. I mean after the Fire Lord's defeated, and then we can coast to peace."

"You sounded like we weren't going to make it a while ago."

"I changed my mind. People do that." He turned and hugged her gently. Katara slipped her arms around his neck in return. They would figure something out.

* * *

"Hm, it looks good. I can barely see it now!"

"Thank you Ty Lee," Azula said. She put away her cosmetic kit and re-did her hair. Ty Lee went back to stretching out her legs.

"I'm going to play with my pet now," Azula said quietly. She was going to give that bitch hell.

Ty Lee looked at Azula's back. Her face portrayed concern over her friend. Azula had never been punished, ever. Ty Lee stood up and brushed herself off. She tried to decide whether to find Mai to kill time or go to the prisoners. Mai was good company, even though it was like talking to a rock. She grinned. Maybe she would talk with the prisoners. They were fascinating people. She had been in a circus that traveled past the Fire Nation borders. Different cultures interested her and she was always up for swapping legends and stories.

She walked out the door with her destination in mind. She hadn't seen those prisoners in a while.

* * *

Uh, I don't really like this Chp. Thank you, my two reviewers friend that doesn't have an account. 


	4. Preperation

**Chp. 4 Preparation**

Zuko looked up from his position. Toph smirked and helped him off the bed roll. He gave her his tell-me-what-happened-or-else look. Zuko mentally shook his head. The girl wouldn't see his expressions.

"How long"

"You're the last one up."

"See, my tea did help."

"Well, it was my tea. Yours smelled nasty, remember?"

"Pft. Whatever."

Zuko brushed himself off and left the room. Toph followed behind him before running after Aang for a sparring match. Zuko glanced in the poor boy's direction and decided to join in on the fun.

He ran after past Toph and overcame Aang with a fiery punch. Aang didn't dodge in time and took a brunt hit on his bare shoulder. His shoulder was burned, but he turned around and was able to dodge Toph's boulder. Katara, who was beside Aang, chose to attack with Zuko and Toph. The three looked over Aang for a split second.

Katara dashed forward at Aang and he backpedaled away from her to avoid getting hit with her two tentacle arms. Zuko leaped over the couple and steadied himself on the ground. He kicked out a flame. Aang leapt to the side to avoid a tentacle whip and the flame. The stream of fire sizzled out as it was doused with water tentacle.

Toph stretched out her hands and shook the ground as Aang landed. Aang did a small dance to recover his balance and winced slightly as he moved his shoulder too quickly. Zuko showed no mercy as he swept Aang's feet from under him. Aang went further backward as he bent air to carry him farther away as Zuko knocked him off his feet. Katara's water-whips missed him as he dropped the air current carrying him. He landed on the ground and rolled over on his good shoulder to avoid an earth spike, courtesy of Toph.

Aang swept a strong air current at Zuko with one arm. He handed on his other arm and rolled to his feet and leapt away from another spike. He made an air scooter and started after Toph, while avoiding blasts from Zuko and lashes from Katara. Aang jumped off his air scooter and took a water whip from Katara. He froze Toph, before he landed and sunk Katara into the ground up to her neck. Zuko smirked and ran towards Aang.

Aang shot out spikes from where Zuko landed, but Zuko just used them as stepping platforms. Aang grinned and pushed the ground in to make a hole. Zuko's eyes widened as he fell towards the ground. He landed in a shoulder roll, so he wouldn't hurt his legs. He stood up after his momentum died and looked up.

"Wow, what a hole."(A/N: I couldn't help myself)

Aang's head popped out of the side. He grinned down at Zuko before pushing the earth back up. Zuko looked at Katara's head and a freezing Toph. Toph finally asked, "What happened?"

Zuko looked confused and asked,"You didn't see?"

"No, I'm blind, dimwit! Freakin' ice all over my feet."

Zuko choose not to respond and turned toward Aang who had just pushed Katara from the ground. Zuko watched as Katara healed Aang's burn. She glared at Zuko. Zuko in response raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you burn him?" Katara snapped.

"I was attacking as a fire nation solider would if there was a sneak attack. He needed the experience. Besides, you can heal him," he said.

"It's okay, Katara. I appreciate Zuko's teachings. One can't learn by sitting around and theorizing things. I need to build up experience," Aang said. Katara was still a little doubtful of Zuko.

Zuko turned around and started toward his cliff. It was a lovely overhanging cliff. There were small flowers that managed to survive on the stone. He could lie on his back and think. Zuko decided that he needed a strong resolve if Azula was going to mess with his head.

He took a deep breath and had an informal meditation session just laying down on the ground and thinking. Mai was on his mind. He couldn't help but think of what she must be going through. She must feel betrayed and lonely. Unless, she's moved on. He shut his eyes tightly. Mai loved him. He had seen it with his own eyes. She had shown emotion to him after he told her how he would love it if she expressed excitement. He could see her soft smile in his mind's eye. Her soft laughter was beautiful. He had told her how special her laugh was to him. He missed her so much. He loved her. Would she love him?

* * *

Azula smiled pleasantly as she finished up her morning routine with the little tortured girl. She washed her hands silently in a basin and fixed her hair. After smoothing down her uniform, she looked at Ty Lee, who was walking out of one of the prison barracks. Azula turned her head, and Ty Lee approached her. Azula was too proud to wave her friend over. Ty Lee handed her cosmetics over to Azula. Azula raised an eyebrow.

"It's a little bit better, and should be gone tomorrow." Ty Lee informed Azula.

Azula nodded and used a small utensil to apply the make-up over her tender cheek. Ty Lee turned around and walked away from her friend a little before she started to stretch her legs. Azula noted her friend's inconspicuous way of giving her privacy. Mai hadn't left her room since she was sent to get Azula. Azula sighed and snapped the small cosmetic kit up.

"Let's go see Mai."

* * *

The group ate breakfast together, except for Zuko. The Duke asked if everything was alright. They had come to the conclusion that Zuko was at that time of the month. They had laughed at that. Katara left first with Aang to hang out. The Duke had an enlightened look as he set off to find something after the couple left. Toph laughed at him and looked at Haru. She left with him to train at the bottom of the mountain. Teo and Sokka spoke for awhile, before leaving to make bombs.

Momo sat on the table and picked a fly out of the air. He sat back on his haunches and ate the poor thing quickly. His tail twitched back and forth. Large ears seemed to twitch in time with the lengthy tail. Bored, he set off to go for a nap. (A/N: I love Momo! Feeds Momo a pastry On with the story!)

The rest of the day, for the gang was uneventful. People trained and made bombs. Appa flew at his leisure and Momo ate. Zuko ended up spending the rest of the day at the cliff. The Duke had seen him and waved before leaving to go do something productive. Zuko sighed heavily. He had come to a decision. The group ate and shared their uneventful day. The group then went to sleep. Toph and Zuko had tea before hitting their sacks.

Zuko smiled to himself. If Azula didn't fill in the little sister spot, the he was sure that Toph could play the perfect little sister, while being not so perfect. She was funny and blunt. Zuko turned over on his cot. He had his own little family here. Although they consisted of a mere two member, they were sufficient. Aang could've been his younger brother, if he didn't have all of the air tattoos. Zuko chuckled softly as he remembered the many clueless looks Aang had. Some of which, were forced, but still funny. Zuko slowly drifted off to sleep as the warm tea started to work its way into his system.

The next day was uneventful and went on like the previous day did. Zuko didn't hang out at the cliff that day, but trained with the Avatar. Katara sat on the sides, practicing her waterbending. She would heal Aang and sometimes Zuko when they got hurt. Zuko managed to talk to Katara without getting suspicious glares from the girl. Sokka, Duke, Haru, and Teo were making bombs and couldn't be found. Toph was drinking tea and relaxing. She would occasionally throw large rocks at any of the three benders who were training. The group had no trouble sleeping that night, except for one teenage boy. He had one dream that was playing over and over in his mind.

_

* * *

He couldn't move in the darkness. He put his hands on what seemed to be the ground. After a few curses he gave up trying to find out where he was._

"_SOKKA!"_

_Sokka looked up. No one was there, but he had heard a voice._

"_Who is she, Sokka?" asked an angry voice. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it with a person. If only he could see!_

"_Who is this girl, Sokka? Didn't you love me?" he heard another voice ask. He sighed in frustration that voice was memorable. A thin outline of her figure came before the rest of her followed. Yui looked the same when she was alive. She frowned disapprovingly at him._

"_Sokka, is that you?" asked a voice. A girl wearing a green tunic and stockings came into view. Short dark brown hair bounced as Suki came running out of the darkness. Her face was pale and slightly sunken in from lack of food. Her face was clear of make-up and she looked slightly put out to see that it was Sokka she saw. "Oh, it is you. Where were you?" she asked, before she saw Yui standing next to him. "Oh, with her I guess," she said as she answered her own question. "I see how it is."_

_Sokka looked confused as Suki pulled out two golden edged fans from behind her. She poised to attack and pounced before Sokka could recover from shock. Sokka watched in horror as Yui intervened in the attack and sent Suki stumbling to the ground. Yui glanced sadly at Sokka. Sokka was reluctant to look back at her._

"_She was the one before me?" she asked softly._

_Sokka couldn't speak, so he nodded slowly. Yui sighed again, and took a step toward him. "Did you love her? Do you still love her?"_

_Sokka thought his answer through carefully, before he nodded again. Yui smiled sadly at the girl. "I don't mind, Sokka. She was your first love. I will never hold a grudge against the girl who stole your heart."_

_Sokka just stared at the two girls. Suki was still floating in the dark where she fell. Yui was standing close to him, and he could smell winter blossoms in her hair. Yui started to scream suddenly. Her body started to bruise and cuts appeared all over her body. Her clothes ripped in places to reveal cuts, punctures, and burns. Sokka's mind reeled. Burns, Yui was burned, but there was no fire in this dark place. This was not the way she died either. He shook with terror. Is this what's happening to Suki?_

_A tear slid down his cheek, and then it was over. The two were gone._

* * *

Mai slipped in her room quietly through her window. She sighed softly to herself. Her hands ached slightly from the climb. She was sweating lightly under her clothing. She smiled to herself at her accomplishment. Her body begged to be washed, so she slipped out of her room.

Her feet padded softly down the hallway as she made her way to the indoor springs. Slowly, she stripped herself and slipped into the water. She sank into the water and rested her feet against the floor. Her body relaxed with the heat. She leaned her head back to ponder, but was interrupted by a loud squeal of joy that could only mean one thing. Ty Lee had found her.

"Mai, you started with out us! I was just looking for you. Here, get out and get dressed so we can go to the bigger hot springs."

"Actually, Ty Lee, I've sent some maids to get the spa treatment and bring it here. Let's join Mai here," Azula said. She stepped through the doorway with two towels in hand.

Mai blinked. She hadn't seen that one coming. She gave the two girls a soft smile before dunking in underwater. When she returned to the surface, only Azula was there. "Thank you, Azula. You understand me the best," Mai said with a small smile of sincerity on her face.

Azula grinned evilly and left to go change. "Your welcome, dear little Mai."

The three girls enjoyed their day of being pampered. Ty Lee squealed in excitement at a random point in their treatment. "Let's play truth or dare!"

The two girls agreed to the undignified game to appease their excited friend. Ty Lee squealed again and fired a question at Azula. The girl retorted dare and ended up stealing a ring from a visiting duke of some foreign part of the Fire Nation after she got dressed. The three moved to the palace gardens and started to talk there. Azula was perched on a medium sized boulder. Ty Lee was at the base of a tree. Mai was in that tree with a leg hanging over the branch as she propped her back against the trunk. The three girls went on like this for a few hours. Finally, Azula questioned Mai.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How do you really want to die?"

"I wish to die in a fierce battle against an army. I want to suffer at the end."

Azula smiled in approval. "A good answer from a true noblewoman," she commented with pride. "I don't see why my brother left you."

Mai's eyes widened. She turned her head to hide her pain, but was not fast enough because Azula obviously saw through it. Ty Lee decided to intervene. She didn't want the game to end.

"Mai, it's your turn."

Mai quickly composed herself. Her face slipped into a schooled neutral expression. "Azula, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Azula said easily. She didn't want Mai to ask her to do anything dangerous, as Mai was apt to do now that she was pissed at her.

"How would you want to die?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "How original, Mai. Alright, I would want to die by either your hand or Ty Lee's. I want to know what it means to go through true betrayal, the betrayal of a close friend or family. Since I'm not close to either of my living family, I want it to be one of you two."

The girls' eyes widened at the thought of killing their friend. Ty Lee started to silently cry. A single tear slid out of Mai's eyes, but her face remained impassive.

"Oh, is that so? When would you like to die, Princess Azula?"

"When I'm ready, I'll let you know when to do it."

"Yes, Princess Azula."

Azula looked at Mai questioningly for the sudden name change.

"Sorry Princess Azula, but I believe we have a guest."

Azula got up from her perch. An angry man clothed in red garments was in the garden heading toward Ty Lee. His neat brown bun shook slightly as he pointed at Ty Lee angrily.

"You there-"

"Is there something I can help you with?" Azula said to spare Ty Lee the tirade that was undoubtedly coming. Ty Lee shot her a thankful glance before she stood in the presence of someone with a higher rank than herself.

The angry man quickly turned around. The glare in his eyes melted as he saw who it was. He kneeled on the ground in respect to the princess.

"Forgive me, Princess. I failed to recognize you standing there."

"You have yet to answer my question, good sir," Azula said sarcastically.

"Oh, my Lady, this maid here has taken something dear to me. See the ring on her finger? It belongs to me, and the only way she could have gotten it was if she was in my room cleaning," the man

"She never cleaned your room, Sir. She is my personal maid and has been attending to me ever since dawn this morning. The ring on her finger is mine. I bought it from a vender in the Earth Kingdom."

The angry man stuttered for a moment at a loss of words. He started to twist his hands nervously at Azula's piercing gaze. "Uh, right. Of course! A thousands apologizes Princess."

Azula lifted an eyebrow. "You did not offend me. You offended my maid-servant."

The man stopped twisting his hands. He stood and apologized to Ty Lee. Ty Lee tried not to smile. Key word being tried. It was hard enough not to burst into laughter over the man's plight. She bowed her head in acceptance of the apology and to hide the enormous grin on her face.

The man left after that, not wanting to make a bigger ass of himself. The girls laughed at his discomfort. Azula and Mai let out chuckles, but only Azula's came out evilly. Ty Lee was laughing on the ground. She couldn't believe they got away with that so easily.

"I can't believe he bought that load of BS," Mai mused from the tree.

* * *

"Alright, everyone go to the bathroom before we take off. You too, Toph! I do not want to stop anywhere for potty-breaks," Sokka said to the group.

Aang, Toph, and Duke reluctantly left Appa's side to go to the bathroom. Katara giggled at Aang from her perch in Appa's saddle. She stood as Teo rolled up to the saddle and gently water-bended him on the saddle. Sokka had a superior look and climbed onto Appa along with Haru. Zuko rolled his eyes and followed after the two boys. The three teens came into view after a few minutes. They seated themselves on Appa.

Aang strode forward and took up the reins. "Yip-yip!"

The ride was uneventful the entire way through. Aang and Katara alternated as drivers, while Sokka drilled the others for their battle plans. Zuko was silently preparing himself for battle as was Haru. Sokka had taken note of that and didn't drill the two teens.

A large bump alerted the passengers that they had landed. Toph jolted from her seat in surprise. She silently cursed her disability and hopped off Appa to kiss the ground. Enemy territory be damned. It was dirt, and that was good enough for her. Teo chuckled softly to himself at Toph's greeting to the earth. Zuko leapt off almost as quickly as Toph. He straightened his clothes and nodded to Aang as he jumped off as well. Aang gave a small tense smile to Zuko and helped Katara off of Appa. Haru helped the Duke and Teo join the rest of the group. He hopped off at last as Aang relieved Appa of his saddle.

* * *

Azula sighed to herself, for the fifth time that day. Mai glanced at the princess and then turned to the large bell. The large bell that hung over the tower looked small from where she stood. A thick rope dangled from it and was suspended on her right side.

"Why are we here again, Mai?"

"We are here because I had a premonition."

"You didn't tell me sooner, why?"

"Because I just realized what it was, Azula. Please forgive me, but I can't really explain it."

Azula eyed Mai skeptically before looking up at the bell. She laughed suddenly at the thought that ran across her mind.

"Since when did you get premonitions?" Azula asked incredulously. "The bell isn't going to fall is it?"

Mai sniffed with indignation. "I've only had two so far. The bell is not going to fall. I would never put my Princess in danger."

Azula smiled at Mai. "Of course-"

A loud crash resounded throughout the city gates. Azula spun around and laughed. Her laugh was drowned out by a booming clang of the bell. She looked over her shoulder at Mai, who was already leaving through the door with her mission complete.

* * *

(A/N) Holy crap! It's been a long time since I last updated. Sorry for such a long wait. I think this chapter is a lil' over 3,000 words, so I guess that's okay.

Please tell me what you think. If I made any mistakes, then please bring them to my attention. Tahnk you all so much!


	5. The Battle

Chp 5

Sokka charged passed the gates with Haku and Toph behind him. The fire nation guards never saw the intruders as they switched shifts. So far, they had gone undetected as far as they knew. The three infiltrators prayed for their friends, who had taken a different passageway. An explicate exclamation from Toph foretold of the trouble that waited ahead to Sokka. A dozen Fire Nation guards barricaded their entrance to the city. The four fire benders, part of the guard, stepped forward and shot at the three with scorching blasts of fire. A smoke bomb landed on one of the men with a solid thunk from above. Teo flew past the non-benders back to Appa, who was hidden in a cloud, which had turned to an ashy color. Haku and Toph bended the other three fire bending guards into the ground up to their necks.

Sokka didn't waste anymore time in pulling out some explosives from his pack. He swiftly placed them in strategic places and lit the fuse as his three comrades took down the guards around him. He ran toward Toph and Haku as the two constructed a solid barrier. A loud boom resounded through the gates, which alerted anyone of their location. Sokka smirked at the successful loud entrance and ran with the other two past the gates towards the heart of the city. Haku and Toph literally swept everyone scuttling toward them to attack away with walls of rocks. Sokka was slightly worried about his comrades' limits as he vaguely realized that there were beads of sweat shimmering on their foreheads already.

Azula's eyes glittered dangerously in the dark as she evaluated the damage at the gateway. Mai stoically observed the princess. Azula finally stood up and swept off invisible dirt. "The Avatar did not come through here," Azula stated with a hint of disgust. Mai raised her eyebrow at the Princess's astute observation.

"No?"

"The Avatar must have taken a different path. The most obvious one Zuko would lead them to is the side entrance, I believe."

Mai's face faltered slightly as she turned toward the city. Azula was so sharp at these things. She sighed softly to herself. Zuko was near.

"You worry about your next confrontation, Mai," Azula said plainly.

"No, Azula, Prince Zuko wearies me with all of this," Mai answered.

Azula considered Mai's answer. She smiled at Mai suddenly. "Go get Ty Lee, Mai. Meet me at the palace's side entrance."

Mai nodded and left the princess to carry out her orders. Azula didn't spare Mai a second glance as she headed for the prison barracks. She allowed herself to laugh at the pure exhilaration from the small adrenaline rush.

Zuko didn't bother lighting up the path he walked. Aang and Katara silently grumbled to themselves in the dark about the slime from the pipes they traveled. Zuko paused at the near invisible ladder. Katara bumped into him and bounced off of him into Aang. Aang caught her and helped her regain her balance.

"There's a ladder here, that I want you two to climb. I'll help you find the first set of rungs. Move carefully and try not to slip. The bars are slick."

Katara and Aang consented to Zuko's guidance. He set Aang's hands on the first set of rungs, then Katara's hands. Katara followed Aang up. Zuko sighed at their slow paced climb and climbed up other side of the same rungs. He skillfully made his way past the two without stepping on any appendages and removed the sewer lid. Katara silently thanked the spirits for the dimmed light for protecting her from the source of the disgusting smell. Aang clambered up the last few rungs and reached down to help Katara up. The two shared a small smile and followed Zuko.

Sokka fought soldiers at the center of what seemed like a plaza. Teo was waiting at his own post in case they had to retreat after he ran out of arsenal. Toph fought at the far right and Haku fought to his far left. The two were holding off the soldiers on their own, and he no longer doubted their capabilities. Darkness encompassed the palace as night and soot blanketed the battle ground. Flickering flashes of fire were the only light source. More soldiers seemed to materialize as soon as one fell. His arms were starting to become slightly weary.

Toph twirled past the heat she felt coming dangerously close to her center. Her targets moved to the left, and she ended him quickly with a fatal earth spike. Unfortunately, her focus didn't catch an important detail. She felt a spear pierce her right forearm. Her useless eyes narrowed at the place she knew it was thrown and bended a small avalanche with her left hand. She felt result of the spearman's fall, and was slightly pleased that he survived. She sighed, and blocked oncoming blasts by throwing a barrage of rocks at the heat. Her right hand weakly bended a tourniquet from the ground for the injury further up the same arm.

Haku was holding his own in his fights. He had taken down all of the soldiers that crossed him without killing them. In his mind, they were people who were only serving their nation. Yet, he made sure that they wouldn't be able to fight for a few months. He would only kill when he thought it was necessary. He backed away from an oncoming fire ball into the waiting arms of an enemy.

"What is this place?" Aang asked as he studied the simple decorations on the walls of the lengthy hall.

"This is the side entrance to the palace," Zuko answered.

Katara was wary at what waited for them at the end. "Zuko, what if someone knows we'd be here?"

"I've already taken care of it."

Katara and Aang shared a look of confusion, but Zuko didn't elaborate.

"Zu-"

Katara stopped as a hand squeezed her own reassuringly. She looked at Aang, who smiled softly and shook his head. Katara nodded softly. She had to trust in her teammates.

"Oh, no," Aang said. His voice portrayed his dismay at the three figures at the end of the hall.

"Aang, run past them when I tell you, and we'll keep them busy," Zuko said, not deterring from his path.

Iroh and his men moved swiftly through the city. They took out any Di Lee that got in their way with efficiency. The small group wasn't bothered with these trained men, since they had spent their free time studying the Di Lee's legendary training. In addition, the team he was with was highly trained in their fields. He heaved a sigh after he pushed the agent to the ground and knocked him unconscious. His joints groaned from exertion and age, but he could still fight. He glanced at his partner who pierced another agent with his blade.

The two nodded and continued with two more men behind them as they cut through to the heart of the capitol. As they neared the edge, Iroh briefly wondered about what kind of trouble his nephew had been in for the past few days.

Aang took off past the three girls as quickly as he could. Ty Lee failed to grab him, and landed on her butt from the force of the wind aiding Aang's speed. Azula smirked at Ty Lee's pitiful attempt. "Let him go, Ty Lee. I've been curious as to what Father will do to him," she said coolly.

Five soldiers dressed in the royal guard came into view. They stopped a step or two behind Ty Lee and Mai.

"Speaking of fathers," Azula continued, not bothered by the soldiers' appearance, "I seem to recall that the peasant left her own father here in my very capable hands. It'll please you to kno-"

"Shut up about my dad, bitch," Katara said as calmly as she could, which ended up more fiercely than she intended.

Meanwhile, Zuko stared intensely at Mai. He wanted her to understand his choice of following the Avatar. His mind was in turmoil as he started to doubt his own resolution. Would he have to fight his beloved? He didn't want to hurt her. He had already done that when he left for the Avatar, and that was hard enough as it was. Had she read that pitiful letter he wrote? His eyes conveyed his underlying weakness. He wouldn't fight her, at least, not with the way things were with them now.

"Mai?" he almost whispered.

Her beautiful eyes hardened with resolve as she took in his silent plea.

Azula's cruel laughter rang throughout the hallway as she heard him. As usual, her sharp eyes caught everything. Her mind reeled with excitement. She sensed a good fight in the near future. A little push or shove in the right direction and everything would fall into place, just as she planned. Then, she could take care of the filthy peasant girl. "Mai, dear, do you have a quarrel with little Zuzu? Why don't I let you take care of that, hm?"

Mai gave a small decisive nod to Azula. Her eyes never met the princess's as she charged toward Zuko at full speed pulling out her dagger.

Azula turned back to Zuko as Mai nodded. "Well," her tone was light and condescending at the same time, "Zu-ack!"

Pain. Her sides were in pain. A knife was jammed into her kidney. A thin arm wrapped around Azula's middle and drove another knife into deeply into her chest. She felt hot liquid rush into her lungs. The arm removed itself, and another knife slashed her abdomen. Azula sucked in a useless gasp of air. Involuntary tears pooled in her eyes, but she did not let them shed. Mai let go of her victim and stepped in front of the dieing princess. Blood. It was crimson blood Azula was coughing up in vain attempt to dislodge the blood in her lungs. She now kneeled in her own blood. Her body slouched over, weakened. This was what the next Fire Lord came to, Azula thought bitterly. She looked up into her killer's face. Mai's face hovered over Azula's. Azula could faintly hear the scream of Ty Lee. Mai's eyes were empty.

For the first time in her life, Azula felt absolutely powerless. Weakness seeped into her muscles from lack of blood. There was so much blood. She felt like she would drown in her own blood. She was going to die, right? In her mind she thought of the little Mai who had done this. Little Mai who blushed when she saw Zuko. Little Mai who moved to Omashu to get out of the boring routine. Azula gave one last weak laugh, which came out as a gurgle. Mai, that little bitch.

Ty Lee screamed, and screamed her feelings out. Her friend was dieing because of another friend. Ty Lee was no stranger to death, but the sight she bore was too much. The blood that pooled-no she couldn't handle it. She barely noticed the group of soldiers that Azula brought ran forward to disable Mai. Ty Lee sank to her knees as shock overtook her. Ty Lee's vision blurred as she fainted. The last thing she saw was Azula bathed in blood.

Zuko leapt to his love's aid immediately. His fire scorched through the soldiers' uniforms as he went on the offense and started to push his enemies back. Mai threw her blades at her targets and effectively took them down. Zuko shot a fire ball at a soldier and watched as a blade intertwined with the fire as Mai simultaneously set off another blade. The group of soldiers that had stood against them was down in three minutes. Mai brushed past Zuko as she marched toward Katara, who was dumbstruck. Zuko couldn't help but glance at his sister's brutally murdered body.

"Come with me. I need you to heal someone who can help."

Aang ran easily to preserve his energy for the throne room he had seen from the last invasion. He blew open the huge set of doors with a gust of wind as he came upon them. He paused in the middle of the room and looked at the silhouette cast by the flames obscuring the Fire Lord from view. He placed his bow staff forth as a sign of hostility toward the tyrant. No guard stood in his way for they were unconscious due to the forceful blow that opened the doors.

"Avatar, I've been waiting for your return," came a cool voice.

"Spare the pleasantries, Fire Lord. I'll give you one last chance to send an armistice to your troops across the world. If you do not comply, I will take judgment upon you with the spirits," Aang said with authority.

The Fire Lord stepped down his throne. He took another step toward Aang, and sighed as he sized the boy up.

"And to think, my own flesh and blood had trouble taking you captive. You'll soon see that they inherited those bad genes from their mother," he said with disgust as he sank into a deep fighting stance.

Sokka pushed back another soldier. He blinked in confusion as many of the soldiers seemed to draw back slowly. He frowned suspiciously. Toph went stock still. Her face expressed unimaginable horror as she realized what was about to happen.

"Intruders! Surrender peacefully and submit yourselves to the law!" a general shouted as he stepped forward from the mass of soldiers.

Sokka warily looked at the general, who waved his hand at someone as if signaling for something. His eyes widened with shock as he looked at Suki in her Kyoshi warrior outfit. Her lively eyes now dull stared blankly entranced as she held her steel fan against Haku's neck. Her dress hung loosely on her showing signs of malnutrition, and her deathly pale cheeks glowed eerily in the moonlight. He was certainly unsure as to what to do about his current situation. His mind had skipped the fact that the Di Lee were with the Fire Nation. He had seen it with his own eyes that they had come with Azula. He had forgotten about their powerful hypnotism.

The general commanding their surrender was suddenly overtaken by a man from behind. Iroh knocked the man unconscious, and Piandao took out the soldiers along with another man. Suki face twisted with animalistic anger as Toph bended a blunted spike from the ground to her wrist to make her drop her fan. Haku leaped away from his captor quickly and sprinted back to Sokka and Toph.

"Hurry up, girl," Mai urged as she ran through the barracks. Katara let out a "hmp" at being addressed as 'girl', but ran faster and soon caught up to Mai at the end of the barracks. Mai wasted no time in thrusting the door open and entering. Katara soon followed the young woman into the dark place that reeked of sewage and something else. Zuko stayed outside to guard them.

Katara gasped at the half healed lacerations and burns that decorated the small girl on the ground. Katara could tell from the moonlight entering the room that the girl was very malnourished. A tear slid down her cheek as she kneeled next to the girl. Mai stepped forward and caught the girl's hand that was trying to punch Katara. With her brow furrowed in concentration, Katara started to heal the girl. She let water incase her fingers in cool liquid. The girl's skin started to close up as Katara let her chi flow through the water. She started with major burns and cuts, and was even able to move on to some minor cuts. A soft whimper escaped the diminutive girl, and Katara was surprised on how well she was healing. Mai watched Katara work with some interest in her eyes. Then, unable to hold back any longer, Mai asked, "How are you able to do the same thing she does?"

"Oh, well that means she's a waterbender like me. So, how did she get like this?" Katara managed to ask.

"Azula."

"Why?"

"Boredom."

Katara had to refocus after Mai's answer. She wanted to bring Azula back to life so she could have a chance to kill her again. The girl's back was a mess, but was fixed in two minutes. Katara thanked the full moon.

"How did she get her hands on the girl?"

"Di Lee needed a place to keep this prisoner, so they gave her to Azula."

Katara gave the small girl a bit of water to drink.

"Are you finished?"

Katara nodded after a while and almost protested as Mai pulled the girl up too quickly. Mai hoisted the limp body onto her back. Katara bit back her dissent and followed Mai out the door. Zuko didn't look twice at the girl and fell a step behind Mai. Katara gasped as she remembered Aang and started to jog ahead. "I have to find Aang!" she called out.

Aang deftly dodged the bolt of lightning. He landed in a crouch and pushed the stone flooring with all of his momentum. The floor trembled and then cracked, but the Fire Lord did not become off-balance. Aang went on the offense easily and quickly. He knew that firebending's weak point was defense. He threw multiple bits of stone at the man, and extinguished the fire that came his way with gusts of wind. He decided to stir up dust to conceal himself. Mimicking Toph's movement from the past, he brought dust up with his hands and leaped for the ceiling. During his jump, he slipped off his shoes and let them fall to where he had been standing.

He started to fall away from the Fire Lord, and he heard multiple blasts lash out at the spot he had been at. He softly landed close to the doors, but his position was only a secret for the time.

Sokka blocked Suki's attacks, and pushed her off of himself. He had tried reasoning with her, but nothing seemed to work. He had gone as far as going through all of his memories with her. Nothing he said brought forth the Suki he knew. The others around him were doing well in their fights, though. Suki carelessly lunged at him again, yet she seemed to still have retained her fighting abilities. He batted her arm away firmly, yet as to not hurt her. Toph saw out of the corner of her eye Suki's foot kicking Sokka's side and knocking him off balance. Toph acted quickly and threw a small boulder at the Kyoshi warrior's leg to buy Sokka time to recover. Sokka's eyes widened as he heard a sharp crack after the boulder impacted Suki's leg.

"Suki! Stop fighting! You're hurt," Sokka pleaded.

Suki's eyes took on a new glaze of pain and unawareness to her surroundings. She stumbled toward Sokka and tried to attack him again. He blocked her and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly. He called her name again when a pair of hands with an eerie blue light covered her eyes. He blinked and looked behind Suki's limp body to see a familiar enemy.

"Get away from her!" he shouted angrily. He then noticed the diminutive girl on the fire nation girl's back. Then, he realized the thin arms around Suki's eyes were the small girl's and not his enemy. He let himself calm down enough to block a punch to his kidney.

Mai slung an arm lazily over the Kyoshi warrior's shoulder, and she released a knife. Her steel knife plunged into Sokka's opponent's side and effectively killed him. She backed away from the collapsing earth nation girl's body as the healer finished with her.

"My name is Mai."

Sokka looked at her incredulously. How on earth did she kill a man and still look bored? He stuttered as he realized she had already introduced herself. "S-s-so-okka. My name is Sokka."

Mai graciously tipped her head forward and readjusted her passenger. The girl whimpered lightly when she was jostled. She picked up Suki in her arms and paused for a moment as if waiting for Sokka to finish taking care of another two soldiers. "I'll take her in and take care of her. I'll rejoin you shortly after these two are safely stowed away from the fighting."

Sokka looked slightly befuddled, and that was all Mai needed to take the two away without protest. "Hey!" he shouted, but it was too late, as the three females disappeared.

Aang grimaced as he felt Ozai shift in his stance. The man was incredibly agile and fierce, even with the dust obscuring his view. Aang couldn't take much more. He had been hit with a wide range of fire techniques, but had blocked most of them. He didn't have the fiery drive that the fire lord had. The only thing that kept him on his feet was the thought of death and failure. Aang knelt in the ground feeling hopeless. He couldn't leap at his full potential as his legs hurt terribly from the extensive burns from the fire lord.

A terrible thought entered his mind and he tried hard to dismiss it. Yet, the idea was so tempting. All he had to do was kill Ozai, right? He placed his hands on the ground to do so, when the fire lord collapsed. He frowned lightly, he knew that his own earth attacks hit Ozai's limbs and had greatly weakened him, but collapsing was too, well, melodramatic for him. Aang caught himself rolling his eyes as he thought of the author's sense, or rather, lack of humor. He cautiously stepped toward the fallen Lord, and examined his pulse. His body was tensed as he prepared to leap away, but he relaxed as he realized there was no pulse. He frowned. Was this defeating the fire lord?

To say Iroh was happy would be an understatement. His heart was bursting with joy as he saw his nephew take down a solider. His fears silenced, and he was at peace again. Zuko smirked at his uncle, and then the two exchanged a glance. Simultaneously, the two withdrew from the battle to the palace roofs.

Katara paused at blown down doors. She saw a figure hovering over a body. Her heart clenched and she made her way stealthily toward the person. She made out a blue arrow through the dust on the standing person's head. She took a deep breath of relief and hugged him from behind. Aang stumbled over the dead body as someone grabbed him tightly from behind. His head spun slightly as he tried to fight the person off.

"Aang!"

"Katara?"

Katara, seeing his overwhelmed expression, placed her hand lightly on his shoulder. He slumped into her arms. She knelt down to support him and let him cry.

Mai led the girl to her bed, where an unconscious Suki laid. The girl seemed to know what to do as she bended the water over the multiple wounds and slowly healed them. Mai let herself frown as she left the room.

Mai mentally ran through the plan again. Iroh and Zuko would have gone to the roof. All she had to do was get to the roof as well and announce the Fire Nation's loss and plan of action. She grinned at the thought of the new and dangerous position she had volunteered for. This was exciting.

Her mind whirled at the thought of the Avatar's battle. The consequences would be terrible if Fire Lord Ozai won. She winced lightly at her morbid thoughts and plunged down the corridor. Her mind refused to think about her friends as she sprinted up the stairs.

Zuko paced around the balcony for a second. According to Uncle, Mai should be here any second. His uncle leaned casually against the banister of the balcony. Zuko sighed as he pivoted around again. He saw his uncle smile out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly, he was angry at his uncle. They meet again after being separated for so long. In addition, they were in the middle of a war! Did he think that was funny?

"I don't see what's so funny about this situation, Uncle," he viciously spat out.

"Don't be upset, Nephew. I was just thinking about young lo- Mai! Hello, dear, perhaps you could sit down and catch your breath."

A delicate eyebrow rose at his comment. Mai passed by Zuko without a glance and raised her voice to the mass of fighting below.

"Soldiers! Soldiers, stand down! Stand down!"

Sokka looked up at the noise to see the woman, Mai, speaking loudly. He spun around at a loud cry dangerously close from behind. A soldier clutched his foot in pain as he pulled out a small dagger. Sokka looked back at Mai who was still speaking as she readjusted her sleeve. He could make out some of her speech from where he stood.

"-was executed for her insolent betrayal. The Fire Lord has stepped down, and as of now, the Princess and Fire Lord have given me the authority over the Land until a decision can be made of the new king. As your temporary leader, I renounce the banishment of Prince Zuko. Until further notice, the Avatar will not be harmed in any way when in the Fire Nation. You all are now dismissed. Return your former positions."

Katara sat back from her work. Aang was brooding now and she didn't know how to approach the situation as it was. She stored the water back to its pouch and gently lifted Aang up by the arm.

"It's over Aang."

* * *

Edited, but probably subjected to change over time. After all, there is always room for improvement. Comment and let me see what you think. =)


	6. Happy Ending

Mai looked up at the ornate plaque on the memorial shrine as she kneeled to pay her respects. She sighed as she removed a wilted bouquet from the simple ledge below the golden plaque. A rare fire lily was unwrapped from crimson silk. A fire lily was so befitting for her dear friend. Too proud, thought Mai, and it was too sure that the volcano it grew near would not bubble up to destroy it. She sighed again, and prayed for her friend's spirit.

"I know she's my sister, but after all this time, I still cannot pray for her. And to hear you sigh with such sadness after all of the evil she has done to you. How can you do this?" her husband asked with genuine curiosity as he came around to stand slightly behind her.

Mai gave him a soft smile from where she kneeled. "I pray for her spirit because she was dependable."

Zuko did not bother to disguise his undignified snort. Mai smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Nah, I remember her punching this guy I liked," Mai laughed as Zuko's face changed at the memory of Azula's jealousy.

"Don't remind me."

"Not really," Mai said suddenly serious,"I pray because she was the bridge between us. She connected us together after awhile. Somehow, she's one heck of a matchmaker. Well, at least after she gets over the fact that she has to share to win."

"I can see that," Zuko conceded as he dropped to his knee to touch the small swell on Mai's abdomen. She smiled at the touch. It was a nice change of pace after the five months of diplomatic chaos. It seemed that things had settled down right when she discovered her pregnancy. Peace of mind and a peaceful atmosphere was finally achieved. Then Zuko ruined it with the looming question.

"What should we name him?"

* * *

She was elated at her triumph. If there was one thing she missed, it was a good crowd and a handful of stuff to win. Soft petals tickled her feet as people threw flowers on the platform. Toph sucked in a lungful of air. The smell of flowers, earth, and sweat filled her lungs. Victory.

After all, her father wasn't a stern as he seemed. Having her safe at home was his goal, but her mother could make a compromise he couldn't refuse. Toph was now openly shown at parties with her family. Her mother was proud of her. Toph's parents only wanted her with them. And after comparing fighting a war and a stage match, the two decided that they would rather her fight a stage match.

Toph's new roommate wasn't too bad either. She was a waterbender, not as fierce as Katara, but a soft girl. Apparently she was only gifted in healing forced mental changes. Suka had a tender heart, but Toph was determined to toughen her up. After all, if she could teach an airbender earthbending, then Suka would learn to stand up for herself.

* * *

Sokka wrapped his arm around Suki. It was difficult to get used to the idea, but Suki wanted to live on Kyoshi Island. Sokka still felt the need to go somewhere, but he knew that he needed to get over his destination anxiety. He groaned as he realized that he sounded like those weird traveling nomads.

The two were married at the Fire Nation before Zuko and Mai were able to wed. It was the best day of his life. Now, Suki would be able to be with her team and village, and Sokka would run his own sword dojo.

Suki shifted her weight. Her eyes fluttered open and a sleepy smile touched her lips.

"Hey, there, Beautiful."

"Mm, shut it for a second. Let me enjoy this peace."

After a moment, Suki opened her eyes again. "What did Aang want to speak with you about?"

"Well, it's gonna be great," started Sokka.

* * *

"Katara?" Aang called.

Katara looked outside to see Aang standing in the moonlight. The light brought out the shadows of distress yet excitement on Aang's face.

"What is it Aang?"

Sweat started to pour off of his face as he dropped to a knee. "Willyoumarryme?"

Katara stood there for awhile. Aang almost died from anxiety as she stood there looking confused. She mouthed something and then her face brightened. "Will I marry you?"

Aang's throat was so dry then that he could only nod dumbly. Katara immediately enveloped him with a hug.

"Yeah," Katara sniffed,"Let's get married"

Aang grinned, exhausted from the stress of proposing and kissed her.


End file.
